My Alien love
by Sakura Cheesecake
Summary: Taken Hostage and gone from home, Sasuke did not think he would fall for an alien girl in his prison called Earth.


**_Beep Beep Beep Beep_**

It was always the monitor beeping that wakes him up every single day. The same monitor screen that shows his heart rate that is a wee bit faster than an average human's rate by three times. His onyx eyes slowly darted from the plain white ceiling to the plain walls that caged him in like a little lab rat.

Well... he _is_ a lab rat.

Doesn't make a big difference.

How long has it been since he was landed here...

A few months?

_Years? _

He doesn't know. He couldn't communicate with any of those weird aliens wearing all white clothes with strange languages he's never heard of. He started to pick up a few words like 'subject' for a lab rat like him, 'him' for a male indication, 'food' is the strange solid thing that they want him to digest( Which always had him running for the toilet every time he consumes them. And they kindly try different kinds of food for him to try which ended up with tomatoes and rice as his only meals since it's the only things that he could intake and not throw up. ) and 'Test' for experiments they want to test on him.

He was grateful that the tests they did on him weren't dissecting him or turning him into some cyborg. All they did was taking his blood, fluids( he rather not say what kinds of fluid ), X-rays and his physical capability like how fast can he run, how long can he stay awake( that was a nightmare ), how high can he jump and other the basics.

But there was always that one girl with odd pink hair who comes to visit him almost daily. He learned that her name was 'Sakura' like a human tree, which she once showed him a picture of one and one with her next to it with some of her friends. She was the one that was assigned to teach him how to speak English. Although they only request her four times a week, she willingly comes every day, only disappearing on occasional days like Mondays and Tuesdays. She would also try to sneak in human food with her for him to try, which all ended up in the toilet and her giving up and sneaking in tomatoes instead.

It was fun to have company. She was a very talkative person and she was telling him everything about her childhood, careful not to spill too much information on the Earth's culture, in case he made a run and manage to bring back the info to his people. She told him that it was just for safety and that she would've done the same if she was in his place.

Today marks the third month that she had in been in his life. In his planet's counting, that is. Right now the Sakura girl is staring into her phone, swiping her fingers on the screen and while mumbling things.

" So…. Room… Subject… Naruto…. Speak….You... Planet " He heard those words from her as she continues to talk more slowly. He wasn't sure what she was implying since this time she was going too fast, her body was jumpy with excitement that she almost dropped her phone in his tomato soup four times in the last five minutes.

" Sakura. **Slow** " He said, " Don't understand "

" Oh. Sorry " She smiled sheepishly at him and then unlock her phone to show him a picture of a too familiar blonde to him. ' _What the hell is Naruto doing here?!_ ' Shouldn't Naruto got back to KNH07 and report him missing so that _they could break him out?_

' _I'm so killing him later _' He glared at her phone. Perhaps that idiot was busy being stupid and got caught trying to break him out solo, just like when they were training with Kakashi.

" We just found him a week ago, unconscious, near the crash where we found you. He must've tried to find you. Unfortunately, a member of ours found him and brought him here since he had whiskered-like scars on his cheeks. If I had found him, I would've helped you escape through " She sang out all of the what if 'if Sakura had been the one to discovered Naruto'. Sasuke got confused.

" Why help escape " He tried to ask in English, it was a lot more difficult to communicate in English than his native tongue.

His teacher in front of him paused for a moment. Her eyes went blank and her smile fades away from her beautiful face, making him worried if he had hit the wrong button. He was about to say something to change the sudden gloomy atmosphere but she beat him to it when she suddenly jumped on him with a hug.

" I was taken away from my parents too "

* * *

It had been a month according to his own counting, which he had discovered that Sakura was kidnapped from her biological parents when she was twelve. She was walking home alone in Tokyo, just like the majority of the kids do, before she was drugged and dragged into a van.

It was a nightmare.

Everything was so scary to a petite little girl and she was not alone. Aside her was a girl her age named Ino, who later becomes her best friend, and a boy older than the girls around his mid-teens.

They were human trafficking, on their way to sell these poor victims into prostitution to a local black market. Lucky them, their petrol went out so they had to push the van to the nearest petrol station. All of the men that were guarding the kids went down to push the van for it was going up the hill. There was nowhere to escape, the only exit was blocked from the outside of the van by the pushing men. She cried with Ino. The older boy though was calm, and successfully untied his ropes with broken glass in the van in exchange of a few blood. He freed the girls and had them act that they were tied. Ino continued to cry as acting while Sakura faked looking blank.

When they reached the petrol station, the men were all exhausted. The teen, Haku, noticed the van stopped and busted out of the van, creating an opening for the girls as they ran to the nearest department store and hide. Thank god there was a police in there and he fended them but they had managed to hit Sakura on the head, causing amnesia to her and the only thing she could remember was that night and how she was kidnapped, she already regained a few memories back here and there. But that night she forgot who she was, the night the brave teen, Haku, was killed in the process by one of those scrums.

Sakura had been closer to him after spilling out all of her dark past. " But not all Earth people are bad, Sasuke-kun. There are bad and good people out there, probably the same as your planet " She smiled sadly to him.

" There no bad people in Sasuke's planet " He replied immediately. Sakura froze for a moment, not knowing what to say,

she laughs.

* * *

" ..This is Ice cream. A dessert we like " Sakura held out a cone to Sasuke, it was brown like iced poo. Sasuke looked at her weirdly before shaking his head as a no.

" It's not poo, Sasuke-kun. Here, let me eat it "

And eat it, so she did.

She licked the ice cream and smiled at him, showing her now dirtied teeth with melted chocolate. " Try i- "

"….."

" ! "

He kissed the girl his two hearts had been pounding hard for the past months, tasting the new flavour with his tongue before attacking her mouth more and let go when she needed air.

" That was good " He smirked to her.

She dropped the ice cream on the floor.

They stood like that for a moment. No one dared to utter a thing about that incident, not even the more talk-active of the two of them. Sasuke felt his two hearts about to burst out, he was feeling so hot yet so scared.

It wasn't until the girl in front of him lunged in and kiss him again, before dropping them on his uncomfortable little bed.

* * *

" Sasuke! "

It was already dark and Sakura had just taken off a few hours ago with her odd behaviour. She looked like she was about to tell him something but went against the idea and left early, saying ' goodbye ' to him as if it was their last farewell with her too open-book eyes and sad tone. It was Naruto who shouted his name in a whisper, dressed in their planet gear, in his hands, there was his too.

" _**Dobe?!**_ " Sasuke whispered his best friend's name as if the teammate before his eyes was an illusion. Without time to think, Naruto stuffed his gear in his lap. " Suit up, we're breaking out "

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

" What the fuck did you do! " Sasuke shouted as he suited up his gear. The explosion was not far away from them. Naruto laughed and dragged Sasuke out to where the other side of the explosion is, freeing other test subjects on the way as he activates his camouflage gear.

" Just run after me and we'll be meeting your new nephew in a wee~ bit! "

* * *

It had been a year since he got back to his planet. Meet his nephew, he did. _Nephews_. His brother managed to spawn three demons when his younger brother was MIA. The triplets nearly killed the daylights out of Izumi when she was in labour, good thing Tsunade was there when his sister-in-law was delivering his three nephews, who are now crying the lungs out around him.

They already knew how to run, jumping and running in the ceilings whenever they pleased. They could shout a few words like 'mama', 'papa', 'food' and 'duckie' for their uncle. ( Shisui was pissed for a month because the triplets wouldn't even glance at him ) Worst of all, they all look like his brother's mini clones, except for their brown eyes which they got from their mother.

It had been a year when Naruto barged him out of Earth. A year since he last saw that human girl he had 'mated'. He wanted her. It was fortunate for him to know that KNH07 had installations on Earth. It wasn't fortunate for him to locate her since the lap she worked at, where they met and hooked up, was closed and she had to go find somewhere else to work.

Maybe she did ended up in a hospital in Tokyo, like what she had ranted to him once. He noted to himself to check all of the surveillance in all of Tokyo's hospitals later after his good-of-a-brother comes back to take care of his own crying children.

How he regretted now, refusing Naruto's offer to throw Kiba a bachelor party due to his engagement. Darn him.

**Crack–**

" Sasuke " Came the voice of heavens. It was Itachi with the toddlers' shopping with his wife.

" Brother " Sasuke nodded to his older brother before changing one of the triplets' diapers. What the hell did his brother feed them!

" Sasuke, The HQ wanted to see you. It's about the time you were MIA " Itachi said as he sat beside his brother. His words were monotone, still and serious, making him know that something was up.

" I thought they had cleared all of the Earth people's memories of us " He replied, handing Itachi his son.

" They didn't tell me what it was but from the looks of it, you should go "

* * *

" Sasuke "

" Father "

When he came into the HQ, his father was already there, along with his mother and Tsunade. There was a chart in the hologram board behind the blonde woman, showing pictures of '_her_' and an x-ray picture of a little girl around the age of three.

" Sasuke, sit down " The lady Hokage motioned him to sit down, his mother patted him on the shoulder and hold her small hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

" We found an odd case of a little girl who goes by the name 'Haruno Sarada' in Tokyo, Japan. During the x-ray test scan of the Earth, she appears to possess two hearts, just like us. " She explained as she touches the hologram and the picture of the said girl shows up. A gasped escaped Mikoto upon seeing the little girl.

The little girl looks an awful look like her second son.

" It might have been a human mutation, _yes_. These Earth people are still evolving, after all. They had just discovered a little boy born with four arms last week but that's just another random mutation case. Upon closer observation, we discovered that she's actually five, growing slower than the majority of kids her age, appearing to be around three. Her IQ is too high for a Human being, a genius level of ours. " Tsunade listed.

" And what are you implying, lady Hokage " Fugaku blurted out.

" Her mother is Haruno Sakura. A scientist who was assigned to Sasuke when he was MIA. She was born about a year, according to human time, after Sasuke fled back to Earth. Every human only carries a child for 9 months, this Sakura didn't, she did for 14 months, about our people's rate. " She paused, " I got curious so I went to Earth myself and took this little girl's samples. Her DNA matches you, Sasuke "

"! "

..So that day... Sakura was hesitating to tell him the big news cause' she knows of Naruto's escape plan.

" We have two options, Sasuke. Eliminate the mother and child, or bring them to our pla-. "

" I'll bring them here "

The Uchiha's head second son blurted out before storming out of the HQ, marching his way to 'Earth'.

* * *

" See you tomorrow, Shorty! " Inojin shouted goodbye in his rude way to Sarada as she frowned. She's as short as a three-year-old yet she's turning six tomorrow. She shoots the blonde boy an angry look before turning her heels back to go find her mama, she should be here now since her hospital shift must've ended about an hour ago.

But in front of her was not mama but a tall dark man who looks at her blankly. " Sarada," He said her name as if to know the answer. She was scared.

She tried to ignore him by stepping back, mama told her not to talk to strangers, except for the ones her mama and mama's trusted ones ( namely Auntie Ino, Uncle Sai and her grandparents, whom her mama told her stories of how they searched for four days to find her after she was kidnapped by strangers )

She stepped back from the man, trying to pretend to walk back to school but the tall man followed her, his eyes locking on her intensely.

She felt scared. Mrs. Hyuga must be there, right?

She's one of mama's best friends, if she pretends to go to Mrs Hyuga then he'll leave her!

With the little plan in her head, she ran back into her school to find Mrs Hyuga talking to a tall man, about that man behind her's height, and her blushing. "Mrs Hyuga! " Sarada shouted, running to the brunette.

" Yes, dear? " Tenten asked her, leaving her attention from the white-eyed man. Sarada darted and pulled her skirt, wanting to be lifted in the tall woman's arms. Tenten chuckled and pulled up the little girl in her arms. She should be safe from that weird man now, now that she's in her teacher's arms.

" Good evening Tenten " The man from before came to greet her teacher, making Sarada jumped a little. He spoke in a weird language she didn't know, it doesn't sound like English too.

" Oh, Hi there Sasuke. Here to pick up this little sweetie? " Her teacher replied to the tall man with the same odd language which sounded like a robot. She tugged in closer to Tenten, hiding her face from the stranger.

" Looks like she's scared of you, Uchiha "

" _**Shut it, Hyuga.**_ "

" Now now. Why don't you hold her? Sakura will be here in a while " Tenten smiled and lifted Sarada up in her arms before handing the little girl into her rightful papa's hands. Sarada tried to broke free but as soon as the dark man got hold of her, he held her tight yet gentle, as if when he lets go, she'll run away from him forever.

She stopped moving and took a good look in the man's face. He looked young, probably a few years younger than her mama. He's tall like a model Sarada sees in Auntie Ino's TV and just like Mrs Hyuga.

His eye pupils were larger than an average person too, just like Sarada.

" Hello, Sarada " He smiled.

* * *

It was already late and the sky was already dark. Sakura ran all the way from the train station to her little angel's daycare, sweat-covered and dead tired. She hoped that Sarada would be reading in the school's library or bothering Tenten when she's cleaning the daycare and waiting along Sarada.

But to her surprise, it wasn't one of those thoughts she had.

_He_'s back.

The man who she shouldn't have fallen in love with. The man who was her first in everything, the man who she gave her heart and all years ago. He still looked like a 17-year-old boy, no wrinkles, no rings, no ageing.

It was as if he went to hide from her in a time hole.

He's playing with her daughter in the playground, teaching her a weird game from his planet where he once taught her.

She didn't know what to do. She froze.

It was as if time had stopped when his eyes went from their angel and into hers. His eyes widen, her heart beats fast.

_Has it been that long since they had last seen each other?_

" Sakura " He smiled. A single tear rolled down her cheeks and without knowing...

She ran.

She ran to him.

She hugged him.

She cried on him with tears of joy.

She buried her face on his shoulder.

and she smiled as her heart had been restored.


End file.
